


Shackled up by all my fears//But I feel you breaking away at the walls,//Make them fall make them all disappear....

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nia gives a little comfort.





	Shackled up by all my fears//But I feel you breaking away at the walls,//Make them fall make them all disappear....

The scream echoes, loudly. Bethan bolts upright in the bed, head soon buried into her knees, weak sobs breaking the fresh silence. It had been years since the nightmares last attacked, and this time had been painful. 

“Hey.... Hey, shhh, come here...”

The other woman in the bed moves to wrap herself around Bethan, her lips soft as she kisses Bethan’s hairline, letting the troubled girl hide her face in her neck when she turns, crawling into her lap, still quietly sobbing. 

“Nia...”

“Shhh, I’ve got you now, it’s okay.”

Nia’s voice is soft even as she tucks the girl’s face into the crook of her neck, easing them both back to a lying position, gently pressing kisses to the girl’s hairline, her fingers tangled into the girl’s hair, her free hand lying on Bethan’s back.

“It’s okay now.”


End file.
